Bond
by aicchan
Summary: Ikatan ini tak akan pernah putus untuk selamanya - didedikasikan untuk entry di Challenge PARABENS - HAPPY BIRTHDAY INFANTRUM -


Gedung Utama Preventer di kota London tampak sibuk hari ini meski tanggal di kalender menunjukkan kalau hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Namun para agen lapangan dan juga staff ruangan terlihat hilir mudik keluar masuk dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain.

Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang dijalin dalam sebuah kepangan rapi hingga melewati pinggangnya. Langkahnya cepat dan pasti menuju ke sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor. Jaket seragam Preventer berwarna hijau yang dia kenakan tampak lusuh karena penuh dengan sobekan di sana sini dan juga percikan darah yang sudah mengering.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Gundam Wing © SUNRISE**

**Bond © aicchan**

**Friendship**

Didedikasikan untuk Entry di **Infantrum Challeng 'PARABENS' **sebagai peringatan** Hari Ulang Tahun INFANTRUM **tanggal 7 September.

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Duo!"

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menemukan Quatre, setengah berlari menghampirinya. Wajah si pemuda pirang itu tampak pucat, "bagaimana? Apa semua terkendali?"

Duo menggeleng, "masih ada yang lolos. Saat ini Trowa dan Heero sedang melacak keberadaan sisa-sisa teroris itu. Yang aku khawatirkan itu Wufei. Lukanya parah dan aku belum dapat kabar apa-apa dari Sally."

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang," Quatre menepuk pundak Duo dan langsung berbalik pergi.

Duo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan dimana pimpinan tertinggi Preventer berada. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dan bertemu seorang wanita berambut coklat muda.

"Agent Maxwell, apa kabar terakhirnya?"

Duo menyerahkan sebuah _mini disk_ pada Lady Une, yang menjadi orang nomor satu di organsasi militer dunia itu, "Heero dan Trowa sedang melacak anggota teroris yang berhasil kabur. Agent Chang mengalami luka yang cukup parah dan sekarang sudah ditangani rumah sakit."

Lady Une menghela nafas, "tak ku sangka masalah jadi sebesar ini."

"Jagan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Lady," ujar Duo, "ku rasa dua tahun berada dalam kedamaian sempurna membuat kita terlena."

"Ya… ku rasa juga begitu," Lady Une memandang pemuda mantan pilot gundam yang memiliki peran penting dalam perang dua tahun yang lalu. Remaja belia yang kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang semakin bisa diandalkan, "baiklah, agent Maxwell, kau tetap bertanggung jawab dalam misi kali ini. Pastikan agent Yuy dan agent Barton tetap dalam pantauanmu."

Duo menghormat ala militer sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, "sial. Kenapa bisa jadi kasus besar seperti ini sih?" rutuk pemuda itu, langkah kakinya cepat menuju ke ruang shower. Dia butuh mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sebelum mencuri waktu untuk sedikit memanjakan diri, dia menelepon beberapa bawahannya untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara. Setelah itu, dengan secepat yang dia bisa, Duo pun membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian dengan seragam Preventer yang lebih bersih, dan yang jelas tanpa sobekan dan bercak darah dimana-mana.

Kemudian Duo pun segera keluar dari gedung utama Preventer dan meuju ke sebuah mobil jeep di tempat parkir. Dia harus kembali ke TKP untuk mengurus sisa-sisa perkara di sana. Dia tak habis pikir, kerusuhan kecil bisa berubah menjadi teror seperti ini. Padahal laporan awal yang diterima Preventer hanyalah sebuah aksi untuk rasa di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota London. Pekara seperti itu, dia dan Wufei dirasa cukup untuk menanganinya. Namun siapa sangka kalau aksi itu hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian agar sekelompok teroris bisa menyusup dan meledakkan Gedung Pusat Pemerintahan Dunia yang menjadi basis utama perdamaian bumi dan koloni. Jelas saja itu membuat Preventer menjadi kalang kabut.

Sebagai satu-satunya lembaga militer yang diakui bumi dan koloni, Preventer bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini karena tak melacak adanya sekelompok orang yang yang menyimpan senjata dalam jumlah besar. Insiden yang menewaskan beberapa anggota penting di Pusat Pemerintahan itu pun nyaris merengut nyawa Relena Peacecraft, _icon_ 'Perdamaian Sempurna' yang menjadi awal baru hubungan bumi dan koloni. Namun untung saja gadis itu bisa diselamatkan dan tak mengalami cidera serius. Kini gadis belia itu telah berada di rumah sakit dengan pengamanan ekstra ketat dari para agent Preventer.

Saat ini, meski sebagian besar anggota teroris berhasil ditangkap, namun masih ada yang lolos' dan insiden ini menyebabkan lebih dari dua puluh anggota Preventer harus kehilangan nyawa.

Duo melajukan Jeep kesayangannya menuju ke gedung Pemerintahan Dunia yang separuhnya hanya tinggal puing yang menghitam dihiasi asap tebal. Mobil-mobil patroli masih berjaga di sana lengkap dengan satu mobil khusus yang berisi peralatan komunikasi. Selain itu juga banyak sekali awak media berkumpul di sana, meliput kejadian yang mengguncang dunia ini. Para petugas Preventer dan juga _paramedic_ bekerja sama mencari korban selamat di antara puing-puing bangunan, meski kadang apa yang mereka temukan sama sekali tak sesuai dengan harapan.

Duo menghentikan Jeep-nya dan menghampiri salah seorang staff bawahannya yang ada di luar mobil komunikasi.

"Jeff, ada perkembangan apa?"

Jeff menghormat pada atasan yang lebih muda darinya itu, "agent Yuy baru saja menghubungi, dia berhasil melacak tempat persembunyian teroris itu. Dua puluh menit dari pinggir kota. Di sebuah hutan. Tapi dia kehilangan kontak dengan agent Barton."

Duo mengumpat, "kau pantau terus keberadaan Heero!" pemuda berambut panjang itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil komunikasi. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dan memakai headphonenya. Mata violetnya memandang belasan layar di sana, jemarinya pun sudah bermain di atas keyboard demi melacak keberadaan rekannya sesama mantan pilot gundam.

_"Dimana kau Trowa… apa alat GPS-mu rusak? Kau tidak mungkin tertangkap, kan?"_ batin Duo penuh dengan pertanyaan dan spekulasi. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sudah 8 jam berlalu sejak insiden terjadi, Trowa dan Heero adalah master dalam _tracking_. Kalau sisa-sisa kelompok ini bisa membuat mereka kesulitan, berarti kelompok ini cukup hebat.

Sedang serius mengamati segala data yang ada di layar, Duo dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya. Dia melepas headphone-nya dan menerima panggilan itu, ternyata dari Quatre, "hei, ada kabar apa di sana?"

Suara Quatre terdengar lega saat bicara, membuat Duo merasa ketegangan sedikit meninggalkannya, _"kondisi Wufei sudah stabil. Sally bilang dia hanya butuh istirahat total seminggu ini."_

"Baguslah. Kau bisa percayakan Wufei pada Sally, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya Quatre, jelas cemas.

"Kita kehilangan kontak dengan Trowa."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Quatre bicara lagi, _"baik, aku segera ke sana."_

Duo menyimpan lagi ponselnya di saku jaket dan kembali berkutat dengan peralatan yang ada di depannya.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu begitu saja. Tapi sama sekali tak ada kabar dari Trowa. Satu-satunya kabar baik adalah Heero yang berhasil menyadap komunikasi di markas teroris itu. Saat ini para agent Preventer sudah mengepung tempat itu dan juga menyusuri jejak pemasok senjata bagi kelompok teroris itu.

"Duo, istirahatlah dulu," Quatre menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang masih memandang layar monitor.

_"I'm okay, Quatre,"_ Duo bersandar di kursinya dan menghela nafas panjang, "kau sudah dapat kabar dari Sally?"

Quatre mengangguk, "Wufei sudah siuman dan tak ada cidera permanen."

_"Great,"_ ujar Duo, jelas lega, "ada kabar lain dari Heero?"

"Belum ada. Ku rasa dia masih berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap sisa teroris itu," Quatre duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Duo. Para staff di sana tahu, mendekati Duo yang sedang stress sama saja melaksanakan misi bunuh diri, jadi mereka secara otomatis menghindari pemuda itu saat ini.

Quatre sendiri sebenarnya cemas pada Duo. Dia tahu benar kalau sobatnya yang satu ini memang paling khawatiran, meski dia tampak cuek. Bukti kuat kalau Duo sedang dalam mode cemas melebihi sembilan puluh persen adalah absennya senyum yang biasa tampak di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu cemaskan Trowa. Kau tahu sendiri dia itu memang _single fighter_ yang lebih suka bergerak sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tak biasanya Trowa pergi tanpa kabar lebih dari 5 jam."

Quatre belum sempat bicara karena saat itu ponsel Duo berbunyi nyaring. Si pemuda berkepang itu langsung mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Trowa!"

Seketika Quatre pun langsung merasa lega, sama seperti Duo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau di mana?" Duo diam sebentar, pastilah Trowa sedang menjelaskan situasinya. Quatre melihat Duo sesekali mengangguk dan memandang peta di layar monitor, "baiklah, aku akan mengirim orang ke sana. Dan kau, bung, kita punya urusan saat kau kembali ke sini!"

Duo mematikan ponselnya dan memandang Quatre, "kau jaga di sini. Aku akan menjemput Trowa."

"Dimana dia?"

"40 menit dari lokasi tempat Heero berada. Dia melacak pemasok senjata dan berhasil meringkus mereka seorang diri," Duo membenahi jaketnya, "kau tahu, Quatre? Partnermu yang satu itu memang hobi membuat orang jantungan mendadak."

Mendengar itu, Quatre tertawa, senang dan lega karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat senyum Duo lagi, 'baiklah. Kita ceramahi dia sama-sama, nanti."

"Dengan senang hati," Duo menyambar kunci Jeep-nya dan keluar dari mobil pemantau itu.

.

#

.

Dua minggu setelahnya, kasus ini pun dinyatakan _clear_. Semua orang yang tersangkut aksi terorisme ini sudah berhasil dibekuk. Yang mengejutkan, ada nama-nama besar dibalik penyerangan kali ini. Ternyata mereka merencanakan aksi _coup d'etat_ terhadap kebijakan Pemerintah Dunia yang melarang keberadaan senjata kecuali bagi agent Preventer. Kelompok tersebut juga sudah mulai memproduksi Mobile Suit secara masal, namun untunglah aksi ini berhasil ditumpas sebelum menjadi teror yang lebih besar lagi.

Walau dunia berduka atas korban yang tak berhasil selamat, kejadian ini juga membawa angin baik dengan munculnya banyak sekali dukungan pada Preventer agar mereka tak berhenti menjaga perdamaian yang dicapai dengan susah payah ini.

Dengan berlalunya kasus ini, lima mantan pilot Gundam memutuskan untuk bersama-sama mengambil cuti dan 'mengasingkan diri' di salah satu rumah milik keluarga Winner di bumi. Quatre memilih tempat di sebuah kota kecil dekat dengan laut, pemuda pirang itu mengklaim kalau rumah peristirahatan keluarganya yang itu adalah salah satu favoritnya. Tak repot berdebat, empat pilot lainnya menyetujui usulan dari pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga Winner yang tersebar di bumi dan koloni itu.

Jadilah, kini kelima pemuda itu bersantai di sebuah rumah mewah yang menghadap langsung ke laut.

"Aaah… seperti di surga rasanya. Bisa lepas dari pekerjaan yang menggunung," Duo meregangkan badannya.

Quatre tertawa pelan, "kau sudah seperti orang tua saja, Duo."

"Bukan Maxwell namanya kalau tidak berisik seperti itu."

Segera Duo mendelik pada rekan Asia-nya, Chang Wufei, yang tangan kanannya masih dibalut gips 'tanda mata' dari insiden kemarin, "bawel. Biar saja aku berisik, daripada tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Bisa-bisa dikira ada upacara pemakaman disini."

"Kalian berdua, sudah hentikan!" Quatre coba menengahi, tapi di tahan Trowa.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Itu cara mereka mengungkap kasih sayang," ujar pemuda jangkung itu seraya meminum teh dalam cangkirnya.

"Siapa yang mengungkapkan kasih sayang?" seru Duo dan Wufei bersamaan.

"Berisik! Kalian berdua ini sama ributnya!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" sekali lagi duet yang sempurna dari Duo dan Wufei, membuat Heero mendengus, makin kesal. Mereka berdua itu paling berbeda tapi juga –anehnya- paling kompak sekali. Tak salah kalau Lady Une selalu memasangkan mereka dalam misi yang cukup sulit.

Keramaian itu akhirnya dibiarkan saja, lumayan untuk mengisi keheningan di rumah besar yang mereka tempati berlima saja.

Lelah saling berteriak tidak jelas dengan Wufei, Duo akhirnya ambruk di sofa, "tapi Quatre… sebenarnya dari kemarin aku mau tanya… kenapa laut?" mata violetnya memandang ke luar jendela di mana salju turun perlahan. Ya, perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi kalau saat ini mereka sedang ada di tengah bulan Desember, saat musim salju baru dimulai.

Quatre tersenyum, "paling tidak suhu di sini lebih bersahabat dari pada musim dingin di gunung."

"Err… benar juga sih."

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol santai, membahas rencana perayaan ulang tahun Preventer yang jatuh tepat di malam natal, yang artinya, satu minggu lagi. Lady Une sudah mengancam akan membuat mereka kerja rodi kalau tahun ini kelimanya berani tidak hadir di perayaan tahunan itu. Ancaman yang membuat lima pemuda itu bertekad tak akan absen kalau tidak mau mereka benar-benar disuruh kerja tanpa henti selama dua bulan penuh.

"Besok aku pergi ke L-4 sebentar, mengurus sisa-sisa pekerjaan," ujar Quatre yang memang menjalani dua profesi, sebagai agent Preventer, juga sebagai penguasa tertinggi di segala bidang bisnis yang dikuasai keluarganya.

"Bung, kau bisa mati muda kalau terus seperti ini," kata Duo, "aku yang melihat saja capek, apa urat syaraf lelahmu sudah putus?"

Quatre tertawa mendengar lelucon yang biasa dari Duo itu, "entah kenapa kalau kau yang bilang, aku malah yakin kalau aku akan berumur panjang."

Sepi kembali meraja di ruangan itu. Kelimanya diam memandang salju di luar sana. Butiran-butiran putih terus turun menutupi permukaan tanah. Mengubah segalanya menjadi putih tanpa cela.

"Lima tahun yang lalupun… turun salju seperti ini," suara Quatre terdengar pelan.

Ingatan kelima pemuda itu langsung berputar pada adegan di malam Natal lima tahun yang lalu. Saat perang usai dan dunia merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan kedamaian. Malam yang menjadi titik awal kehidupan baru mereka.

Di awal masa damai, para mantan pilot Gundam itu merasa kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mereka berpencar untuk mencari jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Heero berkelana entah kemana, Duo mencoba memulai bisnis bersama Hilde di L-2, Trowa kembali ke sirkus tempatnya bekerja selama ini, Quatre meneruskan kewajibannya sebagai pewaris keluarga Winner, dan Wufei langsung bergabung dengan Preventer atas ajakan Sally.

Namun beberapa bulan berlalu, mereka merasa ada yang kurang. Ada yang salah dengan keputusan mereka. Seperti ada lubang kosong yang menganga lebar. Dan akhirnya mereka sadar kalau mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kebersamaan di masa perang ternyata sudah mengikat mereka lebih erat dari apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Preventer. Selain karena mereka bisa tetap bersama, mereka merasa bahwa 'misi' mereka saat ini adalah untuk terus menjaga perdamaian yang didapat dengan pengorbanan begitu banyak nyawa. Di Preventer inilah… mereka semakin memupuk rasa persahabatan… bukan, lebih erat dari itu, persaudaraan, mungkin. Yang pasti, di Preventer ini mereka menemukan tempat yang sangat sesuai bagi mereka. 'Misi' ini akan terus mereka emban sampai mati, 'misi' seumur hidup yang tak akan gagal mereka laksanakan. Perdamaian ini… adalah hal mutlak yang harus dijaga.

Obrolan ringan pun kembali bergulir. Tentang Chaterine yang tak pernah absen menelepon Trowa demi mendengar kabar dari adik semata wayangnya itu, tentang Hilde yang sering mengomel karena kewalanhan mengurus toko kelontong di L-2, tentang hubungan misterius antara Quatre dan Dorothy, juga tentang Wufei yang masih menempelkan foto Gundam-nya di meja kerja. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai hari larut, satu per satu pun beranjak menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat dan menyelesaikan satu hari yang menyenangkan ini.

.

#

.

Waktu beranjak menuju tanggal yang telah diberi tanda khusus sejak berbulan yang lalu. 24 Desember, hari resmi berdirinya Preventer lima tahun yang lalu. Hari ini, para petinggi Preventer, agen-agen khusus dan orang-orang penting di pemerintahan dunia, hadir di _hallroom_ di sebuah hotel mewah yang sudah disewa dan didekorasi sedemikian rupa.

Relena Peacecraft, berdiri di podium utama, menyampaikan pidato dan ucapan selamat pada Preventer atas kasus lalu yang berhasil diselesaikan dengan tuntas. Gadis belia itu makin bersinar saja di jagad politik. Darah Peacecraft dan juga kepiawaiannya bertutur kata, membuat sosok muda itu menjadi tumpuan dunia untuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik lagi. Sosok seorang Relena pun bisa disamakan dengan selebritis, karena di usia yang masih muda, dia berhasil menduduki salah satu posisi tertinggi di pemerintahan dunia. Itu membuat kehidupan pribadinya juga menjadi sasaran bagi para insan media, termasuk hubungan percintaannya yang menurut kabar terhangat, gadis ini memiliki hubungan special dengan agent nomor satu di Preventer, yaitu Heero Yuy. Benar atau tidaknya, masih tanda tanya besar bagi publik.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari Lady Une, wanita lain yang memiliki peran besar di pemerintahan. Dengan sifat tegas dan disiplin namun lembut di waktu yang bersamaan, Lady Une mendapat respek bukan hanya dari agent dan staff Preventer, tapi juga dari jajaran politisi bumi dan koloni.

Kemudian setelah sekian sambutan dari sekian tokoh politik dan militer lainnya, acara masuk pada intinya… pesta. Ya… menikmati semua hidangan yang telah tersaji rapi, berbincang ini dan itu, menghindari topik berat dan mencoba untuk bersantai sehari ini saja. Lima mantan pilot gundam _plus_ Relena memilih untuk 'menyepi' di salah satu sudut ruangan di dekat jendela tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit _hallroom_ itu.

"Jarang sekali aku bisa bertemu kalian berlima seperti ini. Biasanya kalian kan terpencar di sana sini," Relena meminum _Champagne_ di gelas tingginya.

"Keajaiban Natal, _miss_," ujar Duo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Keajaiban apanya? Ini sih namanya penyiksaan Natal," Wufei memandang salju yang turun di luar sana, "padahal pekerjaan masih menumpuk, kenapa sempat-sempatnya sih berpesta tidak jelas seperti ini? Ada file yang harus dikirimkan ke L-1, tapi aku malah menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini…"

Semua diam memandang Wufei yang masuk dalam mode pundung dengan aura gelap sambil mengomel tentang pekerjaan ini itu. Makhluk Asia yang satu ini memang kelewat _workaholic_, sampai kadang membuat teman-temannya ngeri sendiri. Karena itu tak ada yang mencoba mengganggu Wufei yang dalam mode 'mengerikan' seperti itu.

"Ku dengar setelah ini Miss Relena akan pergi ke L-2. Apa itu benar?" tanya Duo.

Relena mengangguk, "ya. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan koloni itu. Ku harap tak akan ada masalah," gadis itu memandang mantan pilot Deathscythe yang dulu adalah penduduk koloni L-2, "kau mau ikut aku ke sana?"

Agaknya Duo terkejut mendengar tawaran itu, tapi dia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu, "tawaran yang menyenangkan, miss. Tapi aku tidak mau Feifei merantaiku seminggu penuh untuk menyelesaikan dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjaku kalau aku berani meninggalkan kantor."

Relena tak bisa menahan tawa geli mendengar panggilan sayang Duo pada Wufei, "baiklah. Ku rasa kali ini aku harus sabar menghadapi wartawan karena hanya Heero yang ikut."

Yang lain tertawa mendengar itu, kecuali Heero yang tetap dengan wajah _stoic_ dan meminum _champagne_-nya.

Tak lama, seorang gadis kecil datang menghampiri dan menyapa mereka semua. Gadis berusia sekitaran 13 tahun itu adalah Mariemaia Khushrenada. Putri dari Treize Khuhrenada yang tak lain adalah pimpinan Oz, organisasi besar yang terlibat dalam perang besar lima tahun lalu. Dalam perang di AC 196, Mariemaia sempat menjadi 'boneka' dari Dekim Barton yang memakai posisi Mariemaia sebagai putri dari Treize untuk menyulut peperangan lagi. Namun semua bisa diatasi dan perang itu menjadi aksi terakhir bagi lima Gundam yang akhirnya dihancurkan sendiri oleh para pilotnya. Sekarang Mariemaia sudah resmi menjadi putri angkat dari Lady Une. Memiliki darah seorang panglima perang dan diasuh oleh wanita paling displin di seluruh jagad ini, Mariemaia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang memiliki karisma dan percaya diri di usianya yang masih sangat belia.

"Selamat malam," sapa Mariemaia yang mengenakan pakaian ala militer. Gadis yang satu ini memang lebih cocok berpakaian seperti itu daripada memakai gaun.

"Malam, Mariemaia. Senang melihatmu di sini," balas Relena, "kudengar kau sudah lulus dari Universitas. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara wisudamu."

Mariemaia menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Miss Relena pasti sibuk."

Para mantan pilot memandang gadis kecil itu. Mereka tidak bisa bohong kalau mereka terkejut. Tak banyak anak berusia 13 tahun yang bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan setingkat universitas.

"Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Relena.

"Aku akan mulai mendalami lagi ilmu politik dan militer. Lady Une sudah setuju kalau aku bisa ikut dengannya dalam rapat Preventer. Dengan begini, aku bisa benar-benar mengikuti jejak ayah… dalam jalur yang benar."

Yang ada di sana terdiam, Wufei pun sampai lupa mengomel lagi. Sosok seorang Treize Khushrenada kembali terbayang. Meski bisa dibilang dia adalah 'jendral utama pasukan musuh', tapi Treize adalah sosok yang karismatik, seorang prajurit yang sempurna dalam taktik dan strategi.

Ada suasana canggung di sana, karena yang mengakhiri hidup Treize tak lain adalah Wufei. Itu yang membuat si pemuda Asia agak sedikit enggan memandang Mariemaia, meski gadis kecil itu sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tak menyimpan dendam. Dia justru bangga ayahnya gugur sebagai seorang prajurit yang terus bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Mariemaia, rupanya kau ada di sini," Lady Une datang menghampiri kelompok kecil itu. Ia memandang para remaja di sana, "apa kalian menikmati pestanya?"

Seperti biasa, Duo adalah yang paling lihai memecah suasana tegang menjadi rileks kembali, "tentu saja, Lady Une. Hanya saja kupikir kita butuh semacam _drug_ supaya kening anak ini tidak berkerut terus," katanya sambil merangkul leher Wufei, tak peduli pada wajah Wufei yang seperti siap menonjoknya tepat di muka.

Mengabaikan ungkapan kasih sayang khas Duo, Lady Une tersenyum pada semua di depannya, "sesekali kalian juga harus bersantai seperti ini. Kadang aku heran juga karena kalian ini sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan setiap kali aku beri misi ini itu, padahal agen lain kalau diberi dua misi berturut-turut saja pasti sudah menggerutu."

Berbagai ekspresi tampak di wajah para agent kebanggaan Preventer, tapi dalam hati, seruam mereka sama, _"bagaimana bisa menolak kalau diberi tugas dengan senyum semanis penjaga neraka seperti itu."_

"Ya baiklah, selamat menikmati pesta, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian," Lady Une memandang putri angkatnya, "kau mau ikut aku atau tetap di sini?"

"Aku disini dulu, nanti aku menyusul," ujar Mariemaia.

Lalu Lady Une pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mencium pipi putrinya.

Setelah wanita itu menjauh, tawa Relena pun meledak, "ya ampun kalian ini. Masih saja takluk pada Lady Une."

"Ayolah, _miss_. Siapa yang tidak ngeri berhadapan dengan orang nomor satu Preventer? _No offense, little lady,_" ujar Duo cepat, membuat Mariemaia tertawa juga.

"Yang pasti Lady Une benar-benar tidak bisa dilawan," sambung Quatre, "sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa membuat Duo menurut tanpa banyak bicara."

Melihat muka Duo yang cemberut, tawa semakin keras, bahkan Heero dan Wufei pun tak bisa menahan senyum. Akhirnya malam itu, menuruti usulan Lady Une, mereka semua sebisanya melupakan sejenak pant bekerja dan juga tumpukan dokumen yang menanti mereka esok hari. Malam ini, mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Satu yang mereka harapkan… semoga saat-saat seperti ini masih bisa mereka nikmati lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sekian special fic untuk **PARABENS**. Mengabil setting lima tahun setelah **Endless Waltz**. Karena menurut fakta di **Frozen Teardrop** kalau 5 pilot ganteng ini bergabung di Preventer, maka saya mengambil fakta itu buat fic ini == (meski belum baca lanjutan Preventer 5). Semoga berkenan daaaaan…

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INFANTRUM!** Semoga author Indonesia menjadi semakin lebih baik lagi =))


End file.
